Tactics
by Coelacanthic
Summary: If that Gumball thinks he's getting away with anything, he's got another thing coming. Sequel to "Curiosity Kills More Than Cats"


Part 1: Declaration Of War

If he thinks he can get away with this, he is _so_ wrong.

He kissed me. Prince Gumball _kissed me_. Well, I kinda kissed him first, but still! And on top of that, he refused to answer my question! My perfectly legitimate question! I am a _King_, and he's only a lollipopping _Prince_. I _outrank _him.

So I deserved an answer. Even if it was… personal.

But no. He just smiled deviously and refused to tell me. Left me hanging and in the dark.

This is completely unacceptable. No one leaves Marshall Lee in the dark.

It's not about a question anymore. This is about honor. And, maybe the question too.

This, is _war_.

Part 2: Offensive Maneuvers

I have a plan. I call it, Make-Gumball-Regret-Everything-Alpha-Plan. It involves whipped cream, a sleeping prince, and my ninja-awesome stealth skills. No, scratch that. My stealth skills are _Shaolin _awesome. This plan will not fail.

I float up towards Gumball's balcony and window, which he *stupidly* left open. I slip easily inside and approach the targ-

Wait. Where is he?

I must have asked this out loud, because I hear someone answer it from behind me.

"I'm right here."

I spin around, "Gumball!"

He grins that stupid smug grin at me again. "I knew you were a night owl, Marshall, but I never pegged you as the type to run around sneaking into castles with cans of whipped cream."

I hide the can behind my back and scowl as ferociously as I can. "Why aren't you asleep?"

Gumball steps nearer to me, and my brain screams to retreat. This plan has failed. Muffinmen!

"Why are you sneaking around my room?" he asks, and although I'm floating above him, I still feel like he towers above me. "And why do want to know?"

"It's none of your business!" I say, pushing him away and not liking the way my heart is beating so fast. Should it even be doing that?

Before PG can open his mouth and say something I push past him and leave the way I came.

My mission has failed.

And as I float out into the night, I wonder if I'd even have been able to complete it in the first place. But that's ridiculous.

This is War. There's no room for doubts.

Part 3: Re-Evaluation of Plan of Action

I have a new plan. I've named it, Make-Gumball's-Life-Miserable-Beta-Plan. _This_ one will not fail. I hope.

My new plan involves distracted servants and missed breakfast. It also involves success.

Plan Make-Gumball's-Life-Miserable-Beta-Plan is carefully thought out and painstakingly initiated. It took me forever to find the kitchen in this maze of a palace. But, whatever. Once the maid is distracted and all the breakfast food taken, my plan will be well underway. It's brilliant! It's fantastic! It's-

"Why, hello again, Marshall Lee."

-… doomed to failure. Carrot Cake.

"What are you doing in the kitchen?" I accuse.

Gumball raises an eyebrow. "Hmmm? What, a prince can't go into his own kitchen every once and a while? I think I should be the one asking _you_ that."

What can't Gumball shut up and let me annoy him in peace?

"I am the _Vampire King_," I sneer. "I do what I want, _when_ I want, _where_ I want, because I milk and cookies can."

The prince nonchalantly takes a sip of the orange juice in his hand. "So, if my kitchen is where, and now is when, what is what?"

"What kind of cream pie psychological-philosophical is that?" I ask, frustrated.

"You seem frustrated," observes Gumball, tilting his head. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes!" I cry, nearly tearing out my hair. "You've completely ruined my plan-"

Oops. I've said too much. Marshmallows.

"Plan?" asks Gumball curiously. "What plan?"

It's official. Plan Make-Gumball's-Life-Miserable-Beta-Plan is a fail. Initiate defensive maneuvers.

Part 4: Defensive Maneuvers

It is time to initiate defensive maneuvers. My plan has failed, and the target- I mean, prince- is getting too close. Waaaaaayyyyyy too close.

In fact, he's so close, our foreheads are touching. Wait, what? Since when is Gumball anywhere near my height?

"Well, this is interesting," Gumball says so casually, I can almost believe this isn't awkward. If only. "The Great Marshall Lee standing on his own two feet in my presence. Now, to what do I owe the honor of your visit to my kitchen?" he asks, taking my chin in his hand and making me feel like a little girl. This is weird and embarrassing and pleasant all at once. Ew.

Gumball is saying something else, but all I can focus on is our last kiss, which for some reason is flashing incessantly through my mind. I'm so wrapped up in this memory I don't notice my lips have pulled forward to draw nearer to Gumball's. He smirks.

"You," he titters, "are just full of surprises recently, aren't you? First, that question. Then, sneaking into my bedroom last night, and now this. Care to explain?"

"Maybe it's because I like you," I shoot at him, and immediately my eyes widen in shock. Gumball's do, too. Apparently, he wasn't expecting _that_. I don't even know where _that_ came from.

The Prince's face suddenly turns serious. "You… like me?"

"Uh… well, uh…yeah…maybe…" I find myself admitting. Why am I saying this? I don't really _like_ him, do I? I mean, sure, I kissed him, and lately when I'm around him I feel like I'm having the **best** sugar high…

And I've always admired his smile, that cute, adorable smile that's almost never there, the one I try so hard to make appear. And I find his super smarty-pants science-speak one of the most attractive things in the world…

Oh my jelly-filled powdered doughnuts, I really _do_ like him.

"Marshall…?" he asks, and something in his voice is just so _wistful_, I have to answer him.

"Yeah… Yeah, I really do. Like you, I m-" I'm cut off by Gumball suddenly mashing his lips against mine. Except, this kiss is gentle and sweet, and we wordlessly wrap our arms around each other and just stay like that, kissing in the middle of his kitchen.

Boy, that maid could scream.

After Gumball and I finish laughing at the red-faced servant that just tore out of the room, Gumball straightens and gives me a small smile. " Marshall…" he says, " I like you, too."

I smile back, and a thought crosses my mind. "By the way, about that one question I asked…"

He laughs, and leans forward to whisper in my ear, and then wraps me in his arms again.

Victory.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Uke Marshall Lee. Mmm-hmm.

I was thinking of writing this again, but from Prince Gumball's point of view. Anyone agree?

Review, please~!


End file.
